A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to mechanisms useful for facilitating the support and positional adjustment of attached accessories. More particularly, the invention provides a positionally adjustable accessory holder for use with one or more accessories, preferably input or output devices, such as video displays, monitors, keyboards, keypads, laptops and the like. The accessory holder further allows for easy three-dimensional adjustment of two such devices to place the devices in relative positions more ergonomically desirable for a variety of users and workspaces.
B. Background Art
As more individuals spend an increasing amount of time using computers, computer users are sitting or standing at desks or workstations in front of input or output devices such as video displays, keyboards and the like for longer periods of time. This time encompasses performing activities that include inputting data, viewing video or data display, and otherwise interacting with digital media.
The increasing amount of time associated with such activity has been associated with various health problems. These problems include muscle strain, fatigue, and stress caused by improper posture. According to experts in ergonomics, there are several easy and effective ways in which computer users can improve their physical comfort, fight fatigue, and reduce the risk of injuries from repetitive motions.
Posture is one area in which minor adjustments can quickly yield benefits. At home, and especially in more stressful environments like a busy office or hospital, users may force their bodies into rigid positions that result in fatigue, muscle strain, and, potentially, injury. Maintaining what experts refer to as “optimal ergonomic positioning” can increase energy levels and improve overall comfort. Good posture keeps the spine in what health professionals call the “neutral position.” Achieving a neutral posture entails lifting the rib cage away from the hips, tucking in the stomach, pulling the shoulders back, centering the weight of the head atop the spine, and maintaining the lower back in a gentle C-shaped curve. Sustaining this position, whether standing or sitting, can help reduce muscle strain and relieve pressure on the lower back.
Beyond spinal posture, optimal ergonomic positioning requires tailoring the work area to fit the user's needs. To accomplish this, it is necessary to position input and output devices in appropriate positions. Having an output device, like a video display, in proper position reduces muscle strain caused by the weight of the head leaning too far backward or forward. Having an input device, like a keyboard or mouse, in proper position reduces muscle strain in a user's arms, but also provides serious protection from a variety of musculoskeletal disorders, including Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, neck pain, and upper and lower back pain.
With the increased use of flat screen displays, wall-mounted workstations have become increasingly useful to create a very slim profile within a workspace. This may be particularly useful in settings like hospitals or other work areas where a full computer system or desk is not possible. In certain settings, particularly in hospitals or other work areas where space is limited, an output device and an input device may be integrated together, and further mounted to a wall, such that the devices, and any connected devices or processors, are adjacent within a small footprint. Moreover, in many hospitals or other high traffic work areas, multiple users move around to multiple work stations as they address patient or inventory needs. Additionally, the user of the accessories may have unique positioning needs, such as a desire to enter medical records while maintaining eye contact with a resting patient. Other workspaces in which the present invention may be useful include manufacturing facilities, supermarket kiosks and other workspaces which may require the combination of a monitor and a keyboard in use in either a standing or sitting position.
In order to be ergonomically beneficial to all potential users, an input device and output device, integrated and mounted to a wall or workstation in some fashion, should be capable of three dimensional adjustment by each user to the most comfortable position for both devices, as well as adjustment to different tasks within the space around the devices where movement of the devices allows the user to more capably conduct his or her work. This includes relative adjustment between the devices. None of the prior art systems support input and output devices integrated together and adjustable to optimal positions, with a wide range of movement and adjustment in three dimensions.